


Cate Blanchett [Art]

by Jenn (A_cup_of_Earl_Grey)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_cup_of_Earl_Grey/pseuds/Jenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a picture of her in a leather jacket. I don't remember now where I found it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cate Blanchett [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> First artwork of a real person and not a character, so let me know if I should post it in a different fandom.

 


End file.
